


The One

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Pregnancy Scare, human fumbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Metacrisis Doctor must get used to his humanity. Made for DW Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

Rose watched as her new new new Doctor slept deeply in the hotel bed. After leaving Bad Wolf Bay, her mother had decided Rose and the Doctor were going to share a room, despite Rose’s emotional confusion. Luckily it was not too awkward since both were so inexplicably exhausted (a rather new feeling to the Doctor) and quickly had fallen asleep.

 

It was nearing 11:00 and the zeppelin was to arrive in an hour, so it was time to wake him up. She moved to the bed and gently shook his shoulder. “Doctor. It’s time to get up; the zeppelin with be here soon.”

 

He didn’t move an inch.

 

She shook him a little harder, but all he did was flop over onto his stomach. Quickly growing irritated, she spoke up. “Doctor! You have to wake up.”

 

An answering snore was all she got.

 

With a huff, she climbed onto the bed and gripped his upper arms, jerking him violently. “Get. Up. Blimey, you sleep like the dead.” When he didn’t move again, she yanked harder.

 

Like lightning, the Doctor’s eyes opened widely and he sat up, knocking right into Rose’s nose.

 

“Shit!” She gripped her nose gingerly, cupping underneath to catch flowing blood.

 

His eyes widened even more once he became more coherent. “Rose!” He quickly gathered her in his arms and moved her hands away to inspect the injury. With a guilty grimace, he moved her off of the bed and into the en suite. “I’m so so sorry. So sorry. Oh Rose, I didn’t mean to.”

 

He was quickly growing hysterical, so Rose rubbed his arm comfortingly with one hand as she used the other to catch the blood once again. “It’s fine. I just need to stop the bleeding.”

 

He nodded furiously and hurriedly grabbed one of the towels, carefully holding it to her nose. He shuffled them over to the toilet to grab some toilet paper. “Here, let’s get this in your nostrils to help stop the blood and then I’ll check if it’s broken.” There was still extreme guilt written all over his face.

 

She grabbed the toilet paper from him and gave him a reassuring smile. “Really, it’s all right. It doesn’t hurt that bad.” She stuffed the toilet paper up her nose and tilted her head back.

 

The Doctor had her sit on the toilet seat and stroked her hair. “I’m still very sorry. It seems this body is quite a deep sleeper.”

 

She laughed softly. “You can say that again.”

 

He smiled a small bit and bent to place a kiss on the crown of her head. “I love you.”

 

She was surprised at how easily the words came to him. She simplified it to his new humanity. Her mixed feelings were keeping her from repeating the sentiment at the moment, so she smiled at him adoringly instead, pulling him down for a soft kiss.

 

oOo

 

“Bollocks!” The Doctor stuck his finger in his mouth, nursing a minor burn. Rose still seemed a bit iffy on her feelings toward him, so he was trying hard to do everything to get into her good graces. She was working late at Torchwood and he thought it would be nice to cook her a meal. He decided to put slightly resentful thoughts of domestics on the back burner.

 

He soon found out he was rather inept in the kitchen. Usually he would be able to sonic everything to perfection, but his Time Lord wanker of a counterpart didn’t even bother to give him their spare. Despite this fact, he was sure a simple meal of spaghetti and garlic bread would be easy. Turns out, as seems to be the case lately, he was wrong.

 

Just as he was about to put his finger under cold water, the fire alarm went off. He turned with wide eyes to see the oven smoking and hurried over to take the bread out.

 

“What’s going on?!”

 

The Doctor swore under his breath when he heard Rose’s voice. Figured she’d walk in at this particular moment. He quickly turned off the oven and opened a couple windows. “Ah, everything’s fine! But maybe don’t come in the kitchen!” he shouted over the smoke alarm.

 

Rose either didn’t hear him or ignored his request, because moments later she was walking into the kitchen with her hands over her ears. The Doctor watched as she took in the scene around her with a surprised expression. After her initial reaction, a soft smile lit up her face and she walked over to him. “You cooked for me?”

 

The Doctor was flabbergasted that, instead of the slap he expected, she wrapped him in a hug. He quickly got over the shock and reciprocated with warmth in his heart. “I just wanted you to come home to a nice meal. I know you’ve been stressed.”

 

After the alarm finally shut off, Rose went to work to teach him how to cook properly.

 

oOo

 

“...Rose?”

 

Rose took a deep breath, knowing what was coming next. She glanced over at the passenger seat, where the Doctor sat with his thighs pressed tightly together? “Yes, Doctor?”

 

He bit his lip and looked at her pleadingly. “I have to pee. Right now.”

 

She forced herself to remain calm. She knew it wasn’t his fault, never having to deal with all of these things before. Patience was what he needed from her. “Mum’s house is only another 10 minutes. Can’t you hold it?”

 

The Doctor shook his head emphatically. “I never had to do things like that as a Time Lord. I could control my bodily functions! Please please please please.”

 

“All right, all right! There’s a Tesco about a mile up; you can go quickly.” The moment she pulled up to the doors the Doctor was out the door and running inside. She moved over to the curb and waited, reclining back against the seat with closed eyes.

 

Five minutes later, the car door opened. Rose looked over at the sheepish Doctor. “Better?”

 

He nodded with a blush. “I...I’m sorry about that. Blimey, you’d think I’d have better control over these things. I mean, I’m a Time Lord. Or was. I don’t know what I am now.” A frown set on his face and a sense of glum took over the atmosphere.

 

The rest of Rose’s agitation melted away as she leaned over and grasped one of his hands. When he lifted his eyes to her, she smiled. “You’re the Doctor. That’s all that matters.”

 

oOo

 

The Doctor huffed as he worked on the crossword puzzle in front of him - or more so tried. “Bloody hell.” He squinted down at the small writing on the paper, pen held in his tightening grip. He tried pulling it farther away and up close, but nothing helped the blurred lines. Fury overcame him like a tidal wave and he swept the paper across the table with a growl.

 

Everything about him was just so much worse. Worse eyesight, worse bodily control, worse sleep cycles, _everything_. He kicked the table leg and then quickly gripped his foot with his hands with a hiss of pain.

 

“Doctor? What was that noise?”

 

He let go of his foot and turned quickly to see Rose looking at him worriedly. He tried to smile. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

 

She could see right through him, just as he expected. She walked over to him and grabbed her hands in his own, swinging them slightly. “What happened?”

 

The Doctor looked down, ashamed at his violent reaction. “I think I might need glasses,” he murmured quietly.

 

Rose nodded in understanding. She lifted his chin so he’d meet her eyes and gave him a small kiss. “You always said they made you feel cleverer. And I must admit, I always thought they were rather sexy.”

 

One corner of his lips quirked up. “Yeah?”

 

Rose hummed her affirmation and smiled. “We’ll also get you some contacts, in case you don’t always want to wear the glasses. You might not even need them all of the time, anyway.”

 

He pulled her against him into a tight embrace, placing a kiss on her temple. “Thank you.”

 

oOo

 

“Achoo!” The Doctor sniffled pitifully, laying back down in the embrace of a warm downy comforter. He closed his eyes and shivered.

 

Rose maneuvered through the open bedroom door with a bowl of soup and hot tea. She set down the items on the bedside table and then sat at his side, raising her hand up to feel his forehead. “You’re still burning up. Oh, love.” She ran her fingers comfortingly through his brown locks.

 

He groaned and leaned into her touch, his eyes still shut. “I don’t like this.”

 

With compassion alight in her eyes, she crawled under the blankets with him and pulled his gently into her embrace.

 

The Doctor looked up at her. “Rose, I could get you sick,” he said, worry evident in his voice.

 

She ignored him and began to stroke his hair. “You just worry about getting better.”

 

He was still a bit apprehensive, but his aching muscles caused him to relax against her. “I’m rather sure I’m dying. I don’t want to make you die, too.”

 

Rose laughed softly. “You’re not dying, I promise. It’s just a bit of the flu.”

 

He wrapped an arm gingerly around her waist, wincing slightly. “But I’m hot and cold at the same time. And can barely move without pain! There can be no other reason but slow death, Rose.”  

 

She rubbed his arm. “Those are all normal. Trust me.”

 

He smiled lazily up at Rose, her ministrations beginning to lull him into a feverish sleep. “I always trust you.”

 

oOo

 

The moment the Doctor walked into the Tyler’s back door, Jackie burst into a fit of laughter. He glared at her, moving carefully across the marble tiles to find Rose, every exposed part of his body lobster red.

 

While he made his way into the family room, Jackie called out to him, “I told you to use the bleeding suncream! This is your own fault, mate.”

 

Rose looked up from her magazine when she heard her mother and was gifted with the sight of a badly burnt part-Time Lord. Her eyes widened and mouth dropped as she quickly got off of the couch to rush over to him. “Oh my gawd, Doctor! You’re burnt to a crisp!” Her face grew stern. “You should’ve listened to mum. The sun is much stronger in this universe.” She often tried to evade the subject of his mortality.

 

The Doctor narrowed his gaze to the floor, standing stiffly. “I can’t believe you humans have to go through all this. I don’t know how you lot survived this long.”

 

She shook her head with a smile. “Go sit down on the couch. I’ll find some aloe.”

 

He sighed and went to sit, shouting the afterthought, “Don’t let your mother come in here!” On the up side, he figured, he was doing wonders for his posture with the way he was sitting. It wasn’t long before Rose was coming back in with a bottle of emerald green liquid.

 

She sat down next to him and pumped a little into her hand. “This should help with the pain a bit. Also-”

 

“Rose, I know what aloe does. Still the Doctor, cleverest being in the multiverse.”

 

Rose rolled her eyes at his pompous attitude, but knew that the pain was most likely the reason for his irritation. The moment she began to smoothe the aloe over his burn, she heard him sigh in relief. After, she left to go wash her hands.

 

The Doctor closed his eyes, feeling much better, and allowed his head to fall back against the top of the couch.

 

“Doctah!”

 

His eyes snapped open. He sat up quickly and turned to see Tony smiling joyfully. Usually he would be thrilled to see the little boy that idolized him so, but the boy also had a bit of a habit. A habit that would normally be fine.

 

Tony began to hurry over to the Doctor, causing the Doctor’s eyes to widen and shake his head minutely. Before any words came out, Tony jumped into the Doctor’s lap.

 

“Agh!”

 

oOo

 

“You could help, ya know.” Rose looked over her shoulder at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow, who was currently watching her do the dishes from his spot at the kitchen table.

 

He stood with a sheepish look and walked over, grabbing the dish she has just washed. “Right, sorry. I’ll just…” He grabbed the drying towel and got to work. Halfway through, he lost his grip on a plate and it went tumbling back into the soapy water, splattering suds all over Rose.

 

“Shit!” She jumped back in surprise and looked down at her soaked shirt.

 

The Doctor knew he should be apologizing, but he was mesmerized by the way the shirt clung to her curves and how her nipples puckered against the white fabric from the lack of a bra. Without another thought, he rushed over to her and crushed his lips against hers.

 

Rose let out a squeak of surprise, but quickly melted into his embrace. She brought her hands up to his hair and scraped his scalp, causing him to moan against her.

 

He began to back her against the table and then picked her up by the hips to place her on top of it. He was already hard, one other thing he very much could not control, so he kept his own hips angled away from her as he explored her mouth with his tongue. They had been back in this universe for only a couple months so far and at most partook in some lingering kisses here and there, much to his chagrin. Their current predicament was brand new and something he had dreamed about many nights.

 

Rose moved her hands down to grip his shirt and pull him between her legs so his groin met her center. It only seemed to spur her on; she squeezed his thighs with her own and rubbed against him, causing him to release her lips and drop his forehead to her shoulder with short breaths.

 

He gripped her hips tightly and closed his eyes. “Rose…” He rutted against her, causing her to gasp.

 

She quickly worked on the buttons of his oxford, finding it hard to focus when the Doctor began to suck on her neck. “Wait a sec.”

 

He pulled away, eyes wide and chest moving with his pants. “Wha-” He began to pull away, thinking she wanted to stop.

 

Before he could get far, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “I just want to get off your shirt. Kinda hard with what you were doin’.”

 

Relief flooded through him. “Oh! So...you want to…”

 

“I want to.” Her eyes darkened as she pushed his shirt all the way up. She scraped her nails down his torso and bit her lip as she took him in. She then brought him down into another heated kiss, their earlier passion back full force. She began to unbutton his trousers while he moved his mouth to the swell of her breasts, placing open mouth kisses as he went.

 

When one of her small hands gripped him tightly, he had to pull away from her. “Fucking hell. Shit.” He had never felt something so magical in his life. Sex as a Time Lord was nothing special, probably as good as enjoying a nice meal. This, _this_ was something else entirely.

 

Rose was more than turned on by the usually dignified man losing control. She pulled him back to her and moved her hand back underneath his pants to stroke him firmly while nipping at his throat. She smiled to herself when he shuddered under her ministrations.

 

The Doctor pulled back roughly and gripped her around the waist. “Get on the floor,” he growled into her ear, causing Rose’s breath to hitch as arousal consumed her.

 

She pulled off her shirt and laid down on the cold tile floor, shivering slightly. She watched as he took in her partially nude form and grinned when she saw the appreciation written all over his face.

 

He dropped to his knees, only wincing slightly when he hit the floor, and crawled over her. “You’re so beautiful. I’ve never felt like this before. _I need you now_.”

 

Heated flooded her core at his words and he pulled him down with her legs. She thrust up against him when he collapsed on top of her with the force. When he caught his bearings and got on his hands and knees, she worked out of her trousers and knickers.

 

The Doctor had to remind himself to continue breathing at the sight of her completely bare. He took in every dip and curve, his thoughts all-encompassed with the goddess in front of him. He stood shakily took off the rest of his clothing and then dropped back down. He shivered at the thought of tasting her, but that would have to wait for another day. He needed to be inside her as soon as possible or else he was sure to explode. Rose gasped when he grabbed her thighs and tugged onto his lap. He leaned back on his hands and allowed her to straddle him properly. “Fuck, I need to be inside you. Please,” he pleaded breathlessly.

 

Rose gripped his cock and positioned it at her opening and then slowly took him inside. They both groaned in pleasure at finally being joined and the Doctor was quick to begin thrusting with abandon. His pace was so fast that Rose settled for gripping his shoulders and going along for the ride. He felt amazing inside her, filling her perfectly. He slid in and out easily with how wet she was.

 

As incredible as the position was, the Doctor wanted to feel all of her against him. He held tightly onto her and moved her to her previous position on her back while still inside her. He had her wrap her arms around his neck as he molded their bodies together and began moving again. He pounded into her, their breaths mingling with the exertion. “Feel good?”

 

She nodded against him, her eyes screwed shut in pleasure. He groaned against her and angled his pelvis so he was rubbing against her clit, causing her to cry out. He watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, pride swelling inside him. _He_ was the one doing this to her, causing her to writhe in pleasure beneath him.

 

The thought accompanied by the intense and entirely new pleasure combined were pushing him to the edge. He rubbed against her roughly to get her close, trying to hold off as long as he could. The moment he saw signs of her orgasm he let go and came hard inside her, not being able to stifle a broken shout.

 

After they both had calmed their breaths, the Doctor moved off and onto the floor next to her. He turned to her with a tired grin. “I think I’m really going to like this aspect of being human. Does it feel like that every time?”

 

Rose giggled and snuggled against him. “Pretty much.”

 

He let out a breath and blinked up at the ceiling. “No wonder why the first thing you humans did when finally making it out into the universe was this.”

 

oOo

 

The Doctor whistled as he walked through the door to his and Rose’s flat, a bouquet of tulips in hand. His whistle stopped, however, when he was met with an empty home. He furrowed his brow and set the flowers down on the front table, walking slowly down the hall. “Rose?”

 

He went into their bedroom and was relieved when he saw the light on in the bathroom. He pushed the door the rest of the way open with a smile. “I was wondering where you were! It’s quite dreary out there. And then-what’s wrong?”

 

Rose was fidgeting on top of the toilet seat with panic written all over her face. When was looking at the Doctor was wide eyes and then glanced over at the counter.

 

He tilted his head in confusion and moved over to what she had looked at. A small white stick was set on top of some folded toilet paper. “Rose? What is…” he faltered when he saw the package on the other side of the sink. After reading the front carefully, he turned to Rose slowly. “You’re pregnant?”

 

“Dunno yet.” She nibbled on her thumbnail nervously.

 

He knelt down in front of her and moved her hand gently away from her mouth. “Everything will be fine, no matter the result. C’mere.” He pulled her into his arms. The thought of a child was rather terrifying, but he could clearly see that deciphering his reaction was what was worrying her most. “How much longer?”

 

She rested her head on his shoulder. “Three minutes.” She let out a long sigh and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

 

“Don't worry, love. We’ll figure it all out.” He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly. “Lucky I still have my time sense!” He grinned and lifted his shoulder lightly to get her to look at him.

 

She gave him a small smile in return. “Lucky for us.” The next few minutes seemed to go by excruciatingly slow.

 

When time was up, the Doctor tapped Rose on the back. “We should look.”

 

She sighed and nodded while sitting up. “Let’s look.” Once they were both she pulled him in for a soft kiss. “Thanks for being…”

 

He smiled and kissed her again. “Of course.” He grabbed her hand and went over to the test, gingerly picking it up and looking it over. “There's one line.”

 

Rose blew out a relieved breath. “Negative. All right.” She ruffled her hair and laughed breathily. “That was close.” With another kiss, she left to go start dinner.

 

The Doctor looked down at the stick with conflicting emotions. “Yeah. Close.”

 

oOo

 

“I have yet to see a ring on my daughter’s finger.”

 

The Doctor looked at Jackie, making a good impression of a deer caught in headlights. “Ah…” He looked toward the kitchen where Rose had disappeared to moments ago.

 

Jackie pointed a manicures finger at him with one eyebrow raised. “Don’t give me that. I know what you two get up to.” When he went to open his mouth, she set him with a stern look. “Don’t even _try_ to bloody defend yourself after what you put my son through.”

 

He swallowed visibly. His hormones still seemed to take over whenever they wanted. One said time was while he and Rose were watching Tony for the night. “In all fairness, your daughter conceded-” he cut himself off when he heard a low growl. “But obviously it was all my fault. Because Rose is perfect in every way and can do no wrong!” He smiled a bit too widely, eyes wild.

 

Jackie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Either way, I reckon it’s about time. You finally have the life you’ve always wanted with her, don’t deny it.” When she saw him begin to consider her words she moved to sit next to him. She rubbed his back with a small smile.

 

The Doctor looked off to the side in confusion and slight apprehension. “Uh, Jackie…”

 

“Just shut up for a moment.” He pressed his lips together firmly in compliance and then she continued. “I hated you when you first came ‘round. You took my daughter away; I thought she was _dead_.” She sighed and looked down, shaking her head slightly. “But it didn’t take me long to see how much you cared - _care_ \- for her. How much you love her.” With that, she stood and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “For the record, I already consider you my son-in-law. You might as well make it official.”

 

Jackie was just sitting down as Rose came back into the room. When Rose took her seat back by the Doctor, she looked between the two with a confused smile. “What were you talking about?”

 

Jackie smiled at her daughter, glancing at the Doctor briefly. “Just Tony’s birthday party. The Doctor promised to be the main attraction.”

 

oOo

 

The Doctor took Rose’s left hand, enjoying the feeling of the cool metal of her ring against his  fingers. “Do you think, if we pay them enough, they’ll move unpack for us too?”

 

Rose snorted and leaned against his shoulder. “You really want the movers to handle my knickers?”

 

His eyes widened comically. “Nevermind. I don’t mind unpacking.” He leaned closer so he could whisper, “ _Especially_ your knickers.”

 

She giggled and led him up the steps to sit on the front porch swing as the men worked. “To think, someday we’ll be sitting here telling kids to get off our lawn.”

 

He gazed at her with a loving smile, thinking of their future. The wedding was coming up quick and despite his initial reservations, he was getting excited. His thoughts idly drifted to his full Time Lord counterpart.

 

Rose turned to him with a curious smile. “Penny for ‘em?”

 

He shook his head and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Just thinking about him. And about us.”

 

She raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t one to talk about the other Doctor and especially not with the look currently on his face. “What about it?”

 

He shrugged. “What’s he’s doing. How lucky I am.” He placed a kiss on her temple and drew her closer. “You know why?”

 

She snuggled in his embrace, looking up at him. “Why?”

 

He beamed down at her while rocking the seat slightly. “Because no matter how many changes are in my physiology, or how I no longer travel the stars. I still won out.” He stroked her hair, his heart full. “Because, at the end of the day, I’m the one that gets to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

Tears welled in Rose’s eyes as she leaned up to kiss him soundly.

  
  
  



End file.
